


Legame d'acciaio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blindato attaccamento [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sulla Cherik.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Blindato attaccamento [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046981
Kudos: 4





	1. Bagno ‘insieme’

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Cherik - Grazie a Cerebro, nulla era impossibile. + Slice of Life + Pg A riceve una sorpresa.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbYG30ucL7Q; The Tenors - Who Wants To Live Forever ft. Lindsey Stirling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ1pCyFK_kY; Aviators - Remains (Fallout Song | Dark Electronic).

Bagno ‘insieme’

Erik affondò nella vasca da bagno e chiuse gli occhi.

< Sento le tue mani sulle mie. Entri sempre nella mia testa, ma non cerchi mai di controllarmi.

Condividi solo le mie pene. Perché se siamo nemici? > pensò.

< ‘Amico mio’, te l’ho già detto. Ti rispetto troppo per questo. Permettimi solo di starti accanto > gli rispose Charles, mentalmente.

Erik si passava la spugna sul corpo e rabbrividiva di piacere, gli occhi socchiusi e le gote vermiglie.

< Mi sembra quasi che sia tu a farmi il bagno. Com’è possibile? So per certo che sei nella tua scuola, bloccato su quella maledetta sedia a rotelle.

Non c’è giorno in cui non mi penta di questo > pensò. Socchiuse le gambe, mentre l’eccitazione si faceva evidente. Gorgogliò, sentendo i baci dell’altro sul suo corpo, il suo profumo nelle narici, le sue mani tra i capelli.

Charles gli diede come risposta: < Grazie a Cerebro, nulla era impossibile >.

“Ti prego, non smettere” lo supplicò Erik. Si era abbandonato, con la testa gettata all’indietro.

Si ritrovò ad ansimare, la spugna gli era scivolata dalle dita.

Raggiunse l’apice e venne, sporcando l’acqua di sperma.

Il contatto telepatico s’interruppe e si ritrovò a mugolare più forte.


	2. I rintocchi dell’orologio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Cherik,"la differenza tra noi è più sottile di quello che pensi"

I rintocchi dell’orologio

Il rumore della lancetta dell’orologio che andava avanti rimbombava nella testa di Charles.

Quest’ultimo si massaggiò la testa, priva di capelli, ignorando il dolore al petto che seguiva il ritmo del suo battito cardiaco, infastidito dal formicolio alle gambe paralizzate.

“Ormai non abbiamo più niente in comune, né niente da dirci. Non penso che possiamo neanche più definirci amici” disse secco Xavier.

Erik si appoggiò contro la porta con un braccio.

Indossava l’elmetto, nonostante avesse un completo grigio in giacca e cravatta dall’aspetto anonimo.

"La differenza tra noi è più sottile di quello che pensi" disse.

Charles gli diede le spalle, girando la sedia.

“Vattene. Lo so che sei qui solo per cercare di arruolare i miei ragazzi”.

Erik gli disse: “Io voglio proteggerli, esattamente come te. Entrambi vogliamo solo che questo mondo li accetti”.

< Con gli anni tu ti fai più radicale ed io meno aggressivo. Non lo vedi che stiamo arrivando alla stessa via di mezzo?

Attacchiamo solo per difenderci, proteggiamo solo ciò che amiamo: i nostri studenti > pensò.

“Tu mi chiedi di darti una fiducia di cui hai abusato tanti anni” disse secco Charles.

Erik rispose: “Posso aspettare. Voglio solo sopravvivere insieme a te”.

< ‘Per te’ > pensò.

Charles rispose.

“Ci rifletterò, ma ad una condizione”.

Erik esalò: “Quale?”.

“Mi devi la rivincita a scacchi” disse secco Charles.

< Non posso fare a meno di amarti, non potrò mai. Alla fine cederò sempre per te > pensò.


	3. Controllato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> [X-men] CharlesXavier/Erik | Non-Con Controllato   
> Scritta per la Cherik week.

Controllato

“Charles… t-ti prego…” esalò Erik. Le sue mani si muovevano sul proprio corpo, accarezzandolo. Si ritrovò a piegare le gambe e sporgerle in avanti, con una mano continuò a massaggiarsi il petto, mentre si portò l’altra al membro.

Con un gemito prolungato lo afferrò, iniziando a darsi piacere. Respirava affannosamente dalle narici, mentre i suoi occhi erano spento e liquidi. “Esci dalla mia testa…” mugolò.

Con la mano che teneva sul petto scivolò fino al bassoventre, si accarezzò il fianco e si stuzzicò i propri glutei.

< Mi hai portato via le gambe, mi hai portato via la possibilità di amare. Mi hai tradito così tante volte, finché non ho perso la fiducia in chiunque, persino nei miei allievi > gli rispose Charles telepaticamente. Teneva due dita alla fronte rasata e stava accomodato sul suo letto.

In un angolo della stanza era abbandonata la sedia a rotella con le x sopra le ruote.

Erik gemette: “Charles”. Le sue labbra si sigillarono e si ritrovò a gemere piano. Muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro, iniziando a prepararsi con due dita.

Spalancò le gambe, arcuandosi così tanto da rischiare di cadere a terra. Iniziò a levitare al centro della stanza. Riuscì a fatica, pian paino, ad infilarsi l’intero pugno tra i glutei, inserendolo a fondo.

Venne, gocciolando sperma dall’alto. I muscoli del suo corpo tesi e madidi di sudore.

Charles lo faceva girare muovendo le dita, gli fece riaprire la bocca.

“CHARLES!” gridò Erik a pieni polmoni, fino a farsi andar via la voce.

< Lo sai che ti desideravo! Lo sai che non avevi bisogno di umiliarmi così per avermi! > pensò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Charles rispose: < Lo so, ma era questo il mio volere >.

Erik fece scivolare fuori il pugno e si abbandonò, perdendo i sensi.

Charles lasciò che ricadesse pesantemente sul pavimento, in una posizione offerta e scomposta.


End file.
